


Tennis Balls and Coffee

by TolfGennis



Category: Mario Tennis (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Coffee Shops, Rain, Tennis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: A calm cup of coffee between Dry Bowser and Larry turns into a quick, painful tennis match.





	

Dry Bowser took a sip of his cup of coffee as he glanced at Larry Koopa, the two having a date with each other as it was raining outside in the forever rainy city of Neo Bowser City, the two inside a cafe as they were just taking the time to sit back, relax, and talk.

"You know, I don't say this regularly, but I don't think you're as bland as you appear to be," Dry Bowser explained as he sipped his cup of coffee. "...I think you might be hiding something from me."

"Err... what do you mean...?" Larry chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his forehead.

"Well, for one thing, those pesky plumbers have told me that you have a thing for tennis." Dry Bowser stated as he rubbed his skeletal chin with his right bony hand. "That's something I can respect. I just love that sport."

"...wait, you enjoy tennis too?" Larry stated as his eyes lit up, his interest peaked. "Tell me more!"

"I don't need to tell you." Dry Bowser stated with a smirk as he showed off footage of him succeeding at several tennis matches on his smartphone. "Because I have all the evidence you'll ever need right here."

"WHOA... you are the bomb!" Larry exclaimed as he got up onto his feet, excited. "Say, can you teach me how to play like this sometime? I sure would appreciate it!"

"Well, if you insist..." Dry Bowser stated, pulling out his gray colored tennis racket as he also held a couple of fuzzy green tennis balls in his hands. "Just to warn you, I know how to smash these."

"Please." Larry taunted proudly with his hands on his hips. "I know the ins and outs of tennis. A couple of balls aren't going to-"

Larry would end up eating his words, as Dry Bowser ultra smashed the tennis balls right into the Koopaling's balls, managing to greatly wound him in the process as he collapsed on the cafe floor.

"...Well, I did warn you." Dry Bowser stated as he looked down at the injured Larry, wondering if he would be able to recover from this much damage.

Taking a glance around to see not that many people paying attention, Dry Bowser picked up the injured Larry and took him onto the wet balcony, thinking that the rain would help soothe the Koopaling's wounds.


End file.
